


Mindscape

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Confession, Blade of Marmora Trials, Cunnilingus, Injured Sex, Keith's First Time, M/M, Overstimulation, PIV Sex, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), Wow, a fuckton of cunnilingus, afab language, keith sees shit, kind of, kind of manipulative vibes from the vision-shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: ~All of his strongest fears and his deepest desiresHe desperately wanted to see Shiro~





	Mindscape

**Author's Note:**

> The self-indulgence is strong with this one. I project onto Keith a LOT 
> 
> Shiro is way too suave in here but I like to think I made him blush enough that it kind of offsets it lol
> 
> This was heavily inspired by [Jenn's](https://twitter.com/theyoungdoyler) [Artwork](https://twitter.com/theyoungdoyler/status/823673878916505604?s=20) here

The ground was cold and unforgiving, not the best place to collapse of exhaustion, but it wasn’t exactly left up to Keith.

He couldn’t be sure how long he had been fighting, it felt like hours, maybe it was. All he knew was that he was glad he had found a way out of the endless cycle.

He hoped, at least.

Keith groaned and blinked weary eyes open. He wanted to move, wanted to stand and keep going, find the end of this challenge, but _ god_...he was so tired. His limbs only twitched at the thought of standing, and he could hardly will himself to his feet on his own strength.

Maybe he wouldn’t have to.

“Shiro?”

It felt like it took everything in him to turn his head. But he was there. He offered his hand and Keith took it, hoisted to his feet even though he felt like lead.

“Kolivan told me you lasted longer than anyone ever has.” Shiro said, smiling softly down at him.

Keith blinked up at him, rather startled that he released him so quickly, let him stumble and waver on shaky legs. It wasn’t like him.

“You don’t need to keep this up anymore, Keith.”

Keith swayed, “What are you saying? It’s _ over?” _

Shiro took on a rather uncharacteristic smile, “Give them the knife and we can go.”

“What-“ Keith shook his head, looking down at the dagger he held tightly in his free hand, “Shiro, I...I can’t give it to them.”

Shiro grew visibly frustrated and took a step closer, “What’s so important about it?”

Keith whimpered as his shoulder throbbed, he was pretty sure it should be bleeding, but a glance at it assured him it wasn’t as bad as it felt. “It’s the only piece I have left of my past. It can tell me who I am, Shiro. It can tell me about my _ family_.” he explained desperately.

Shiro sighed and took a step closer, absolutely exasperated, “You _ know _ who you are. You’re a Paladin of Voltron. We’re your family.” he insisted.

Keith flinched, “But...Shiro...you...you’re-“

Shiro was inches away now, and Keith gasped at the gentle way he cupped his chin, tilted his head up and studied him with an inquisitive purse of his lips. “I’m _ what, _Keith?”

His heartbeat quickened, the hand sliding down his side to bring him in close by his hips made him panic. _“You’re-like-a-brother-to-me!”_ he exclaimed, flustered, ducking his head.

Shiro chuckled softly at that, huskily, and Keith’s stomach twisted into a flustered knot at the way their hips met, flush and intimate. “Oh Keith…” he murmured, hand cupping Keith’s nape to bring him in close, “We both know that’s not true.”

“You...you _know?”_ Keith whispered, dazed, suppressing a soft noise of pleasure as Shiro rubbed against him in a slow circle.

“Of course I know.” Shiro all but teased, smirking, “Even back at the Garrison you only had eyes for me, you only wanted me.” he paused to brush his thumb over Keith’s lips, pulling a soft gasp from him, making his lashes flutter against his flushed cheeks. “You _ still _ want me. You want me to kiss you, touch you...you want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

Keith stared up at him in wide-eyed shock.

He didn’t have the strength to resist this, he usually did. He usually turned the other way and reminded himself of how Shiro saw him, that he was still that scrappy teen in his eyes. A little brother. He usually didn’t let himself wonder how soft Shiro’s lips would be. He usually didn’t imagine the way big, warm hands would feel wrapped around his waist. The way Shiro would feel inside him…

But who was he to resist when _ Shiro _ was making a move?

Shiro was making a move. _ Holy shit_.

“_Shiro_.” Keith could only murmur as the man brought him in for a kiss. Keith melted into it, relied on Shiro’s supportive hand, lips parting on a needy whimper to let his tongue delve in.

His hand trailed down Keith’s arm, fingers closing around his wrist, and Keith tightened his hold on the blade in response. He didn’t feel like he could trust him, and that was saying a lot, because he would follow Shiro to the ends of the _ universe_.

Shiro growled and pushed him up against the wall. Keith yelped at the way it jostled his shoulder, but a soothing kiss and a hand hiking his leg up over Shiro’s hip helped him forget about it. Keith gasped at the way he rutted against him, big and _ hard_, so very strong, rubbing firm between Keith’s thighs until he whined and tugged Shiro further into him. Shiro broke away to kiss down his neck, and Keith tilted his head back with a moan, hand gone to fist in Shiro’s hair.

Shiro closed his fingers around Keith’s hand, slowly tugging at the knife.

Keith yanked it away.

Shiro only seemed to growl again, more under his breath, “Just...set it down for a moment.” he murmured.

Keith pulled back, breathless, “Why?”

Shiro gave a soft laugh, “Can’t do much while you’re holding a knife, baby.”

Keith shuddered at the nickname and the implication that Shiro wanted to do more to him, pleasure and desire an electric current down his spine. All the same, he glanced down at the blade in his hand, “I...I can’t.” he rasped.

“Come on, Keith. It’s just a knife. Just put it down for a moment.” Shiro nuzzled against him, nipping and kissing his way down his neck. “Please? For me.”

Keith leaned into his touch, “_Ah_...but I can’t. I can’t give it to them, Shiro.” he murmured. “It’s not over yet-“

Shiro paused, and then he pulled away, leaving Keith stumbling against the wall and reeling in mild shock at no longer having his touch.

“I don’t know why I expected more.” Shiro sighed, “As usual, you’re being selfish.”

Keith blinked up at him, his gut twisting with the metaphorical knife Shiro’s words left in it. “Shiro…” he whispered, and then he closed his eyes with a sigh. “I’m sorry. I’ve made my choice.”

Shiro scoffed and turned on his heel, “Then you’ve chosen to be alone.”

Keith winced, glancing up to see Shiro walk away.

_ No. _

_ Please don’t walk away. _

“Shiro..._wait!” _ Keith called, running after him.

* * *

His vision left him groggy, and he only knew it was a vision because he was waking up from it. Frantic footsteps drew his attention and he could have cried to see Shiro again. Different, he looked horrified to see Keith like...however he was. He didn’t really know himself what he looked like, he just knew he was exhausted and...apparently he _ was _ bleeding from his shoulder, he didn’t know why he hadn’t noticed earlier.

“Keith, are you okay?” Shiro grunted as he pulled him to his feet, holding him close like something precious, supporting him when he swayed and his head lolled to the side for a moment.

Shiro was arguing with the Blades, holding Keith up and it was all Keith could do to stare up at him, so determined and...and beautiful while he snapped and bared his teeth at the Blades. Keith could only wonder why he had been so strange earlier, why he had kissed him and treated him like a lover...

…why he had walked away.

He supposed he could ask him later.

When all was said and done, Keith activated his blade to protect Shiro, because there was no way he was letting Shiro get _ hurt _ just to keep the memento. He understood now he didn’t need it to see who he was. Shiro was right. He was a Paladin. He was Keith. And he was fine with that.

Of course...accepting himself only opened up a new can of worms. Apparently the can where he was half-Galra.

Keith stumbled as he walked out of his Lion, and Shiro was by his side immediately, hoisting him up into a bridal carry when Keith started to swoon.

It wasn’t graceful or dignified, like Keith would like to have thought. He was physically exhausted from two days of fighting, he was mentally exhausted because Shiro knew...and he was Galra, and he was just..._so tired._

“Shiro…” he rasped, and the man looked down at him worriedly.

“Yes, Keith?”

Keith closed his eyes, slowly drifting off, “Why’d you walk away?” he mumbled. It was the last thing he said or thought before he fell asleep, and Shiro’s sharp inhale of breath the last thing he heard.

* * *

Keith stirred and gasped at the pain in his shoulder, clutching over it and panting as he slowly peeled his eyes open.

Shiro was asleep on the end of the bed, sitting on a chair and all sprawled over the edge of the mattress. That can’t have been good for his back.

“Shiro?” Keith whispered, and the man snorted awake, head popping up and eyes half closed seeking Keith out in sleepy confusion. It was cute, kind of funny, how he blinked at Keith blearily before he was rushing over to cup his face.

“_Hey._ Hey Keith.” he said with a worried smile as he looked him over, “Are you feeling alright?”

Keith winced, “Hurts.” he rubbed at his arm.

Shiro grasped his hand and brought it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss there that had Keith going utterly still, staring wide eyed up at him in confusion and shock.

“I’m so sorry, baby. You wouldn’t let us put you in a pod...you’ve been asleep for a couple of days.” Shiro explained, heaving a tired sigh.

“I don’t remember.” Keith murmured.

“We dressed it up best we could, but it’ll scar.” Shiro said shakily.

Keith nodded, “It’s okay.”

“It’s not. Keith I never should have let them do that to you.” Shiro shook his head.

“They didn’t do anything to me I didn’t ask for.” Keith said, “It was my decision.” he added sadly. It was his decision...and Shiro _ left _ over it. He finally got tired of it, of Keith. So why was he here now? Why did he hold his hand so tenderly and press kisses to his knuckles?

Shiro cupped his hand to his chest and sighed, “What I saw…” he began, and then he seemed to think better of it. “Nevermind, not while you’re recovering.” he muttered to himself.

“What did you see?” Keith wondered.

Shiro only smiled sadly down at him, “You should rest.”

“Shiro-“ Keith choked on a sob. He didn’t cry in front of people, he wouldn’t let himself. But this was _ Shiro _. This was Shiro and now he had seen every nuance of Keith, he knew everything about him and he was still here somehow.

“Hey...what’s wrong, Keith?”

“You _ kissed _ me-“ Keith said with a wet, tentative smile.

Shiro looked pained at that, “Keith..._I_...” he screwed his eyes shut, “Your suit created that. That...wasn’t me.”

Keith’s stomach dropped in horror.

Shiro must have seen it, because he softened and made a soft shushing sound like Keith was a frightened animal and he was out to tame him. His thumb rubbing a circle over his knuckles.

That _ wasn’t _ Shiro. Shiro knew and it wasn’t _ him _ that returned Keith’s affections.

It also wasn’t him that walked away...but Keith couldn’t dwell on that.

Keith covered his mouth and turned his head, “I’m sorry.” he whispered. “I’m _so sorry.”_

“_No_...hey, you don’t need to be sorry, Keith.” Shiro cooed, petting his hair back gently.

“You don’t feel that way.” Keith continued, closing his eyes against tears, “You shouldn’t have seen that.” his voice broke on a hoarse note.

Shiro was quiet.

Keith glanced his way, and then he sat up with a gasp of pain, “You don’t need to do this.”

“Do what?” Shiro asked, confused.

“Pretend.” Keith breathed. “You don’t need to pretend it’s alright. I _ know _ it’s not. I shouldn’t feel like this and I’m _ sorry-“ _

“I’m not _ pretending_, Keith. What makes you think I’d pretend?”

Keith looked up at him, “You’re still here.” he murmured, and Shiro looked stricken. “I’m like a brother to you, Shiro.”

Shiro considered that, sitting back with a sigh, “You’re assuming a lot, you know.”

Keith hunched his shoulders.

“You’re...so amazing.” Shiro said, “You know that?”

Keith startled, looking up with wide eyes.

Shiro smiled to himself, staring off at the wall, maybe so that Keith wouldn’t feel uncomfortable with eye contact. “You’re strong, you’re _so_ strong Keith. You carry the weight of everything on your shoulders because you think it’s not fair that others should have to hold any of it even when we want to.” he did chance a look over at Keith, so much softness and warmth in his silver eyes that Keith wanted to cry again. “You’re selfless like that.”

Keith inhaled sharply, what the illusion had said echoing around in his head. That was what he feared being. He feared being selfish, he didn’t _care_ what others thought, but he did care what _Shiro_ thought. And to hear him _say that-_

“Whenever you got in trouble in the Garrison you never argued, you always accepted it. You always seemed to think you deserved it.” he placed his hand on Keith’s knee, and Keith followed the motion with glossy eyes. “You didn’t deserve it, Keith.”

Keith sniffed, wiping at his face.

“And you’re beautiful.” Shiro continued. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Keith exhaled an incredulous laugh, _“Wh-What?”_

“I...I look at you sometimes and I’m blown away.” Shiro cupped his face, “And sometimes I wondered what it would be like…” he murmured as he stroked his thumb over Keith’s wet cheek.

“What _ what _ would be like?” Keith whispered, tilting his head up to meet the way Shiro seemed to lean closer.

“When I saw that vision...what he-_I _ was doing with you-“ Shiro took a deep breath as if steadying himself, “I’ve never been more jealous, and to think it was of myself. I wanted to do that too.”

Keith could only stare in shock.

“Can I…” Shiro began nervously, licking his lips, staring down at Keith’s, his cheeks flushing with color. “_Can _ I?”

Keith bit his lip, eyes fluttering closed when Shiro leaned in. And the press of lips was a much different experience. This Shiro...the _ real _ Shiro, he was soft, gentle. He didn’t take, he gave. He _ gave _ and Keith melted under him, whimpered and clutched to the lapels of Shiro’s vest despite the pain in his shoulder. Shiro’s tongue pried between his lips, traced languid trails over his own tongue, and it made him whine and clamber into Shiro’s lap. Shiro received him with a moan and arms wrapped tight around him.

Keith was dizzy, heart racing within his chest, breath coming in hitching little gasps. Shiro knew exactly what he was doing, hands wandering Keith’s thigh, his back, dipping just close enough between his legs that Keith was prompted to roll his hips, chasing touch. And Shiro stilled him with a chuckle, breaking away with a wet gasp and then a lick to Keith’s parted lips. Keith drunkenly chased him even as Shiro sat back and rubbed a hand against his back. “You alright, baby?”

Keith quivered with arousal at the pet name. He composed himself before he nodded, “Yeah.”

“You want me to keep going?” Shiro wondered, that hand tracing over his hip atop his boxers, hiking his shirt up.

Keith whined and clasped onto his hand, pulling it over his cunt, pressing the palm firmly to him and rubbing himself against him. “_Please_.”

Shiro seemed a little caught off-guard, looking down between them with parted lips and a blush. Bold as his actions were he still seemed flustered. But he slowly curled his fingers, rubbing firmly over Keith, glancing up with wide, curious eyes when Keith made a soft noise of contentment.

Shiro took a deep, shaky breath, fingers toying with the band of Keith’s boxers, and then slipping beneath, cupping him and dipping calloused fingertips between wet folds. Keith bit his lip and closed his eyes, focusing on the slick glide, the way Shiro gently pinched his clit between his fingers and slowly rubbed over it.

Keith went to mouth lazily at Shiro’s neck, hands scratching lightly at his scalp, just occupying himself while Shiro tentatively explored him. He was nervous, Keith could tell, and he could sympathize. He wasn’t exactly going to make him cum or anything, not like this, but it felt good, and it was _ Shiro_. Shiro _ touching _ him and Shiro hard in his pants when Keith chanced a look down. At the sight he dragged his hand down over his chest, fingers soon tracing over the shape of his cock.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t intimidated.

Shiro seemed to grow emboldened by Keith’s touch, fingers dipping and teasing at maybe sliding inside. Keith ached for that, and he pushed forward when Shiro pressed a single fingertip inside him. Shiro paused, and then he pushed, and Keith whimpered his name, hips rolling incessantly at the feeling and the idea of it. He’d dreamed and fantasized about this for years. Of course it wasn’t mindblowing, but it was what he wanted, and that alone had him slowly climbing toward an orgasm. If Shiro could just rub with his thumb-

Keith buried his face in Shiro’s neck, hand gone to steady his hand, shakily directing him to do what he wanted. Shiro pried a second finger inside him, and despite what he had done to himself before it was a straining feeling. His fingers were so much _ bigger _ than Keith’s.

_ “Oh…” _Keith gasped, riding his hand with gulping gasps of air, thighs burning with the effort, and when Shiro began to rub little circles over his clit with his thumb, as Keith was helping him do, he started to whimper. He let go of Shiro’s hand, content that he knew what to do now, and he held onto him desperately, moaned when Shiro kissed wetly at his jaw and up to take his earlobe between his teeth.

“_God_...Shiro.” Keith whined, almost a sob, and Shiro kissed his way up to his lips, taking them with a hum. He was very good with his tongue, and Keith felt a little inadequate, so inexperienced compared to him. He was also delirious with the mounting pleasure of his approaching orgasm, so perhaps that was why he so clumsily mimicked his motions, halted and slow. Shiro was moving faster now, thrusting his fingers inside Keith, shallow and firm against his g-spot.

“Fuck!” Keith tossed his head back, breaking the kiss, though it was no real loss, because Shiro just turned his tongue and his lips to his neck, sucking a bruise into place.

“Fuck! Fuck! Shiro!” Keith cried out and jerked against his hand, moaning loudly while Shiro coaxed him through his orgasm. Keith panted heavily as Shiro kissed his way down his neck, pressing one positively gentle one over the bandage on his shoulder. Keith shuddered and went lax, burying his face in Shiro’s neck again, and Shiro just kept rubbing his fingers inside him, slow. Drawing it out as long as he could, and when Keith started to whimper he only went faster again. Keith gasped and bit at his knuckle, pleasure burning through his nerves, overstimulated and yet he didn’t want to ask Shiro to stop, it felt too good.

His hand pricked with pain and Keith pulled it away to blink down at it, watching blood bead up from two little scratches. A careful touch of his tongue to his teeth found them incredibly sharp. Enough that he still managed to prick his tongue despite how slow and careful he was.

_That was interesting._

Shiro suddenly groaned and rolled them over, and Keith gasped, blinking up at the ceiling before he managed to collect himself again. Shiro pulled his boxers away, glancing up to meet Keith’s gaze with a smile, pupils blown wide with arousal.

“Still okay?” he wondered, voice husky and low.

Keith smiled back and nodded.

Shiro eagerly got to his belly at that, pulling Keith’s hips closer and ducking his head to lick over him.

_ “Agh!” _ Keith tossed his head, hands gone to fist in Shiro’s hair, tugging him closer as Shiro closed his lips over his clit and sucked sharply. “_Holy_-o-oh my _ god_-“ Keith cried.

Shiro hummed and Keith’s hips bucked, Shiro’s name a chant on his lips, a hitching gasp as his back bowed off the bed and Shiro returned his fingers to their place his slick cunt. Keith whined and yelped as his orgasm crashed over him, violent compared the last, but no less good, and Shiro kept going, seeming to delight in overwhelming him. Keith choked on a sob, surprised when tears slipped over his cheeks.

Shiro was so eager, so desperate to make Keith whimper and cry and Keith knew he was fine but he felt like hyperventilating, he was so high off of it. The third orgasm hit him faster, probably because Shiro hadn’t stopped for one goddamn _ second _ and Keith had _ barely _ even come down from the last one. By that point Keith hiccuped and moaned and finally managed to whimper it, hands pushing at his head.

“Shiro...please I _ can’t-“ _

Shiro slowly drew away from him, kissing at his swollen, abused clit, parting from it with a lick and a sigh like he was loathe to leave him.

“You okay?” he panted, resting against Keith’s belly.

Keith nodded, “Yeah..._ah_...yeah you’re..._wow _.” he gasped, stroking Shiro’s hair back from his face.

Shiro chuckled and kissed his hip, tongue coming out to lick at him and then suck. Keith bit his lip, strangling a desperate whine in his throat.

“You’re trying to kill me.” he gasped when Shiro pulled away from the purple mark blooming in his skin.

Shiro chuckled breathlessly, “Nah. I just like how you taste, baby.” he panted, crawling his way up to kiss Keith deeply.

Keith just laid back and moaned, exhausted and his vision blurry with the need for sleep. But-

“Want...want me to take care of that?” Keith asked, weakly rutting up against Shiro’s cock, tented tight under his pants.

Shiro groaned and sat back, making a pained noise as he unbuckled his belt and shoved his pants away. Keith propped himself up on his elbows while he watched Shiro rub the heel of his palm down over his cock, still hidden by his briefs.

“Shiro?”

Shiro opened his eyes and hummed in acknowledgment.

“I want to see.” Keith murmured.

Shiro smiled even as he blushed, crawling back up and laying on his side next to Keith. He shimmied his underwear down his legs, and Keith immediately brushed his fingers over the underside, thumb pressing at the flushed head and touching over the vein. He wasn’t shy of it, purely curious. Shiro’s breath hitched, and Keith was encouraged by it, curling his fingers around the shaft and slowly stroking him.

“You’re big.” he murmured, and Shiro’s cock twitched in his hand even as Shiro covered his lips with a blush. It was true, his fingertips couldn’t touch wrapping around him, and Keith thought he was wrung out, but the thought of pushing Shiro on his back, sinking down on him, _ riding _ him...it made his cunt _ throb _ and he shuffled his thighs in response.

Shiro covered his hand with his own, and Keith watched with wide eyes as he moved his fist faster, panting sharply and giving a pleased moan.

“Can I-“ Keith wondered, slowly prying his hand away from Shiro’s grip, pushing Shiro onto his back, and shakily moving to straddle him. He gently, nervously took ahold of his cock and shuffled over him, rubbing the head through his wet folds.

“_Keith_.” Shiro breathed, “You...you sure?”

“Yeah.” Keith sighed as he started to sit down, tensing at the stretch, he hissed as he bit his lip and carefully inched further.

It didn’t exactly hurt, but it was uncomfortable.

“Hey.” Shiro rasped, hands stilling his hips, “You don’t have to do this right away, baby. We can go slow.”

Keith frowned in determination, and he wouldn’t know it but Shiro was just admiring how adorably pouty he looked, lips pursed and a petulant furrow to his brow.

“I _ want _ to.” Keith muttered.

Shiro chuckled softly, rubbing his thumbs into Keith’s hips, and then down to brush one over his hard clit. “Okay, baby. Relax.” he murmured.

Keith sighed and consciously willed himself to relax, sitting down slowly until he finally gave.

_ “Ah!” _ he gasped and then Shiro was inside him, the glide easy and the stretch enough to make him bite his lip. “Wow.” he rasped, carefully rolling his pelvis, and Shiro’s grip tightened, a grunt escaping him. Keith leaned forward with a hitching moan, that angle was even better, and he slowly started to hump Shiro, limbs shaking and tired already. That was to be expected, he was tired from the start and Shiro had already made him quake with _ three _ orgasms. Now he was going to do the same to him.

He shoved his hands up under Shiro’s vest and pinched and pulled at his nipples, kissing at his jaw with hot, wet licks of his tongue. Shiro moaned and used his grip on Keith’s hips to bounce him harder, bucking up into him with force that made Keith gasp and mewl with the incredible fullness, it was almost painful how big he was, and yet delectable. He didn’t want him to ever leave. He just wanted to stay like this, Shiro’s cock inside him, lips chasing each other with passionate need until the end of time.

Shiro started to whimper, and Keith sat back, panting, ignoring the twinge of pain in his shoulder as he braced himself on Shiro’s thighs and gyrated on his cock. Shiro seemed to love that, thrusting up into him with moans and soft gasps of his name, hands rubbing up and down his thighs.

“Keith...you’re doing s-so good.” Shiro rasped through a moan, turning a hooded, dark gaze his way.

Keith bit his lip with a flush at the praise and went harder despite how his legs shook with exertion. Shiro’s hands tightened and Keith knew there would be bruises down his thighs. Mementos of his first time and his first time with _ Shiro_. He’d treasure them until the day they faded.

“_Nnng! _ Ah! _ Keith-“ _ Shiro gasped, bringing Keith down harder, making his jaw drop in pleasure, his fingers gone to rub circles over his clit while Shiro chased his end with mounting gasps and moans.

“Come on, Shiro.” Keith panted.

Almost as if waiting for permission, Shiro choked on his breath and Keith’s hitched as he slammed up into him one last time, hips twitching through it.

It was warm and Keith was full and he doubled over with his last orgasm, gasping Shiro’s name through it, shaking as he planted his hand on Shiro’s chest for support, and lifted his head to smile breathlessly.

Shiro chuckled, rubbing a hand over his face, and Keith laughed softly, biting back a hiss at how his shoulder throbbed. Shiro must have seen, because he gently rolled them into Keith’s uninjured side and leaned in to nuzzled against him, hand drifting soothingly over Keith’s arm to coax him into relaxing. “You alright?” he murmured.

Keith nodded, “_Mmn_.”

“Sorry, I usually last longer.” Shiro added with embarrassment, “It’s been a while.”

Keith exhaled a bark of a laugh, “If you went any longer I would have fallen over.” he joked, and Shiro just smiled. “Besides,” he added with a blush, “I wouldn’t know.”

Shiro blushed in kind at the admission, but he didn’t seem too surprised. “I kind of figured.” he said. And then he grew warm and soft, cupping Keith’s cheek, “I’m glad it was me.” he murmured.

Keith gulped over the sudden lump of emotion in his throat, realization crashing over him. Sure he knew, but it was sinking in now. Shiro was his first, and Shiro…

“Do you love me?” Keith wondered. The prospect of a different answer than _ yes _ made him wilt after he asked.

Shiro looked stunned, lips parted and working like he wanted to speak but couldn’t.

Keith grimaced. _Fuck_. He’d just ruined it.

“I shouldn’t have asked.” Keith whispered.

“No, no, _ hey_.” Shiro tilted his head up, “Of _course_ I love you.” he said, and Keith couldn’t help but gasp. “Maybe not like that, not _ quite _ yet, baby. I only started seeing you differently a couple months ago, you know.” he stroked over Keith’s lips with a thumb, brushed a strand of hair from his eyes to tuck it behind his ear, “Takes a little longer than that to fall in love.” he murmured.

Keith relaxed at that explanation. It was just too new for him to feel that. He understood. It took time for Shiro to become someone so special to him. Even longer for Keith to accept it was more than a brotherly figure. _Deeper_.

“I suppose it does.” he agreed, humming when Shiro kissed him, pulling him close and throwing a leg over his hips. Keith could only melt in delight at the way Shiro licked his way around his mouth. It was slow and languid, lazy, delectable and it made Keith feel how tired he was. And when his motions grew halting Shiro pulled away to pepper sweet kisses over his temple and his cheek.

Keith grabbed at him when he moved, and he didn’t intend to whimper, but it came out as one nonetheless.

_ “Stay.” _

Shiro nodded, “I’m not leaving, Keith.” he whispered, and then he smiled, “We made a mess though. Let me clean it up real quick, okay?”

Keith sighed even as he nodded, rubbing his thighs together at the reminder of Shiro’s spunk slowly seeping out of him. Both discomforting and sparking a last little ember of arousal in him. One he was far too exhausted to address, the adrenaline of their activities worn off and his shoulder aching heavily now, throbbing.

Shiro returned with a warm cloth from the bathroom, and Keith bit his lip as he settled between his legs, pushing them to the side perhaps a little farther than was strictly necessary. Obviously he was admiring, and Keith tried to close his legs on instinct, but Shiro firmly kept them open, smiling up at Keith while he tenderly began to wipe him clean.

He was a little sore, and he squirmed at the sensation until Shiro decided he was clean enough and folded the cloth to stroke it over Keith’s skin where it was slick with sweat and spit from his numerous kisses and hickies. His fingers brushed over his nipples, rubbing. 

“_Shiro…_” Keith murmured, breath quickening.

Shiro just kept his easy smile, he knew exactly what he was doing, and he grazed a thumb over Keith’s clit, teasing. Keith bit back a whine and turned his head to the side with a huff.

“Sorry, baby.” Shiro sighed, “You’re so beautiful. Kind of hard to resist you.”

Keith whimpered at that, “_God_, Shiro.”

Shiro gave another sigh, more like a groan, and leaned down to lick over his puffy, wet cunt.

Keith jolted and fisted a hand in his hair almost immediately.

“Sorry…” Shiro said again, lips brushing over him, “Can I?”

Keith chuckled breathlessly and nodded, jaw dropping when Shiro moaned and took him in his mouth again. It was lazy this time, not so desperate as the first, and he looked like he could fall asleep there, tonguing, kissing, and suckling at Keith until he started to writhe and moan.

“Shiro..._Mnnn!” _ Keith bit his lip and weakly rutted up against his mouth, legs twitching where he had them propped on Shiro’s back. “Fuck!”

Shiro gave a low groan and paused to kiss wetly at the junctions of Keith’s thighs, panting softly.

Keith exhaled a laugh, brushing his fingers through Shiro’s hair even as his jaw dropped when Shiro returned to sucking at his clit. Looking up at him through his thick lashes, a smirk tugging at his lips enough that Keith felt it.

“Cocky _f-fucker_.” Keith gasped, no bite behind it, and Shiro chuckled against him. That made Keith cry out and toss his head, and then Shiro redoubled his efforts in response. Fingers teased at Keith and he shied away from them, murmuring: “Sore.” and Shiro only hummed around his clit.

Keith sobbed and cried out when he came again, and Shiro licked him in wide, languid stripes through it until he was closing his legs and nudging him away with a gasping laugh.

“_Ah-agh_...fuck. No more.” he whimpered when Shiro crawled over him and kissed his cheek.

Shiro smiled and rolled onto his side, pulling Keith in close.

“Now I’ve had a taste of you...I don’t think I’ll be able to resist.” he rasped, seeming to deeply enjoy the way Keith squirmed and blushed.

“_Please_...for my sake,” Keith panted, lashes fluttering against his cheeks, “I can’t fucking move.”

Shiro laughed, petting his fingers through Keith’s hair and eliciting a soft hum of delight. “If I must.” he said, and Keith scoffed as he began to drift off.

Invasive and terrifying as that trail was, as scared of his identity as he felt...at least he had gotten this out of it. At least he had gotten closer to Shiro, and if that was his reward for his trials and tribulations, well, he was more than prepared to pay the price.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Shiro fell in love in like a week and they banged it all out forever and didn't get hurt anymore okay? What do you mean the show has 8 seasons? I can't hear you over Keith's wanton sex noises. 
> 
> Can you tell how much I love Shiro just...not being able to rein himself in with Keith? That's my lifeblood, really.
> 
> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)  



End file.
